Misty Tredwell
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | gender = female | relatives = Toby Tredwell (younger brother; deceased) | occupation = Fashion model | previous affiliation = Dark Signers | anime deck = Reptilianne | tf04deck = * Misty Tredwell 01 * Misty Tredwell 02 * Misty Tredwell 03 * Misty Tredwell 04 * Misty Tredwell 05 * Misty Tredwell 06 * Misty Tredwell 07 * Misty Tredwell 08 | wc10deck = Mysterious Lizards | ydt1deck = Reptiless Colon | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Misty Tredwell's Decks }} Misty Tredwell, known as Misty Lola in the Japanese version, is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She is a fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She was a member of the Dark Signers with the Lizard dark mark, but was brought back to life following Goodwin's defeat. Like her former enemy, Akiza, in the English version, her cleavage is edited to make her less suggestive and to make her clothes less revealing. Biography Prior to debut On her birthday, Misty received a locket from her brother Toby with a picture of both of them inside. Having learned of Akiza Izinski's had psychic powers like him, Toby told Misty how he would like to visit the Arcadia Movement. Having heard bad things about that organization, Misty initially disapproves, but allows him to go anyway. Unfortunately, Toby was killed during one of Sayer's tests. His body was later found at the Daimon Area, causing Misty to believe he had been killed by the Black Rose (In the English version, Toby was sent to an unknown facility when he failed to meet Sayer's standards. Also Misty believed that Akiza was the reason why her brother went missing and disappeared). Upon seeing her brother's body, Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus while driving her car and drove it into the ocean. (The English version cut out the latter scene. Here, her car seems to have crashed most likely while it was still on the ground due to her shock) She was taken to the hospital, where she lingered in a catatonic state. As she was about to die (The English version does not say this, instead it is stated that she was unconscious in addition to being in a catatonic state) the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua appeared to her to save her from death (The English version states Ccarayuhua offered to help her get revenge on the person that caused her brother's disappearance). This was the beginning of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time, Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose Dragon. Misty sought revenge against the Arcadia Movement for Toby's death. Although a police investigation was carried out on the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done because the Arcadia Movement has information Sector Security wants to be kept private. Dark Signers Misty was present at the Atlas Rising premiere. Here she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots and takes interest in Carly Carmine. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words creep Carly out, as her reading results to be like an omen of death. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization(in the English version Toby had disappeared). Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her brother, similar to how Alister did the same thing to Seto Kaiba. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground then shakes violently as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. While Akiza is searching for Sayer, she is confronted by Misty. Misty is honored that Akiza knew who she was and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Although Misty tells her that she's seeking revenge, Akiza doesn't know what she means. Misty believes her to be in denial. After Akiza asks "who are you?", Misty identifies herself as a Dark Signer and says they are destined to fight. Misty transforms into her Dark Signer regalia and begins the Shadow Duel, causing the Lizard geoglyph to form around the building. Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", proving to Misty that she is a Signer. Shortly after saying she is avenging her brother, who was killed by Akiza, she Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", sacrificing hundreds of residents inside the geoglyph to do so. The Duel is canceled as the building begins to fall apart and Sayer is thrown down the center of the building, due to Carly and Sayer's Shadow Duel. Misty finds Carly crying as she prepares to leave the building. Misty tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal, saying that her death and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer was already destined to occur, which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Devack then arrives in a helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Roman's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes, Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. Misty waited for Akiza at the Original Enerdy Reactor's Lizard control unit, in an abandoned theme park. She is the last of the Dark Signers standing, when Akiza arrives. She guides Akiza into a hall of mirrors, where their Duel takes place. During the Duel, Misty's geoglyph does not appear, and Akiza's birthmark doesn't react. Misty faces Akiza through the mirrors in the hall. Throughout the Duel, she explains what she believes to be the story of Toby's death, and subsequently her death as a resurrection, using her "Sad Story" cards to symbolize the events. Akiza becomes tormented with the guilt and loses the will to continue the Duel. However, Sayer appears and saves Akiza from landing into a shard of shattered glass. He manipulates Akiza's mind and reawakens her Black Rose persona. Misty continues to inflict more damage to Akiza, who doesn't even flinch. The Black Rose Summons "Black Rose Dragon", shattering every mirror in the vicinity. With the mirrors gone, Misty confronts her opponent face-to-face. Misty continues the duel against the Black Rose and Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Yusei arrives and manages to trick Sayer into confessing that he was responsible for Toby's death. After Sayer tells her that Toby was weak and useless, Misty's heart is filled with anger, fueling Ccarayhua to approach Sayer, grab him with its tongue and devours him (in the English version Sayer is absorbed by Ccarayhua after snatching him with its tongue). With Sayer dead, this time for good, Misty states that she has finally avenged her brother. Misty apologizes to Akiza and tries to surrender the duel. However Ccarayhua disallows it and takes control of her. Possessed, Misty proceeds to duel Akiza, who defends herself. Misty's spirit encourages Akiza to end the Duel and to protect the world as a Signer. Akiza proceeds to win the Duel, causing Misty to vanish. As she disappears, Misty leaves her locket, containing a picture of herself and Toby, and her final words are "Now, Akiza... protect this world, as a Signer! Please... remember us" (in the English version, Misty tells Akiza to tell Toby that she loves him if she ever finds him). When Goodwin was defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld was destroyed, Misty was restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself as they were the only Dark Signers who had willingly transformed into Dark Signers rather than becoming easy prey for the Earthbound Immortals to prey on to entice into wanting to get revenge on the Signers. After returning to life, Misty returned to her career as a fashion model and sent a photo postcard from Paris to Akiza, pleasing Akiza as their bitter rivalry had ended and that they had become great friends in the process. World Racing Grand Prix Misty's success in the fashion world is evident throughout the series as many billboards and posters of her can be seen throughout New Domino City such as in the New Domino City Mall when Yusei Fudo and his friends were chasing Lazar in order to obtain information about Yliaster. Ark Cradle It becomes evident that Misty has returned to New Domino City after going on her journey to Paris as during Yusei Fudo's duel with Z-One, she can be seen within the groups of people cheering Yusei on. Non-canon appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer Misty can be found on the Seventh floor of Bifrost if you have a "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" card. Beating her will unlock her Deck Recipe at the shop. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Normal Misty * Player and Misty vs Tetsu Trudge and Carly Carmine * Player and Misty vs Leo and Luna * Player and Misty vs Jack Atlas and ??? * Player vs Misty Dark Signer Misty * Player and Dark Signer Misty vs Tetsu Trudge and Sector Security Officer * Player and Dark Signer Misty vs Jack Atlas and Mina Simington * Player and Dark Signer Misty vs Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer) and ??? * Player and Dark Signer Misty vs Akiza Izinski and Leo Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 Normal Misty Dark Signer Misty Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia During the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers, Misty appears before Akiza during the Signer's visit to Satellite to inform her that unless she is defeated by sunset, the King of the Netherworld will surface. After the player defeats Carly Carmine, they allow Jack to continue the duel and carry onto the next area to see Sayer watching Misty's duel with Akiza. After they defeat Sayer, they reveal so Mina Simington that Sayer was the cause of Misty's brothers death. Overhearing this, Misty commands her Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to consume Sayer. After which, she becomes possessed by her Earthbound Immortal. The player must then defeat her. After the duel, she disppears, upsetting Akiza. After the main storyline, the player can duel Misty by returning to the area of Satellite in which the war was waged against them. If the player manages to defeat Misty and the other Dark Signers in this challenge, they unlock the Raging Battle Booster Pack. Deck Misty uses a "Reptilianne Deck" which focuses on the Field Spell "Savage Colosseum", forcing both player's monsters to attack, and the effect of the powerful "Reptilianne Gorgon", which renders her opponent's monsters helpless by reducing their ATK to 0 and unable to change battle positions. Her "Earthbound Immortal" card is "Ccarayhua". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters